


Maybe

by LABrats



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Sad, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs Rule # 12 stops them...</p><p>But Abby doesn't think that it's enough.</p><p>Maybe...Maybe Someday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

Disclaimer- I don't own anything you can recognize.

Author's Note.- I got this idea in the middle of the night after watching one of the marathons again.

Tony looked at Abbey, a sad smile on his face. The simple curiosity on her face made it so much worse.

"Gibbs rule #12. I can't." Tony said.

"Who cares? Those rules aren't set in stone. You and Ziva have been dancing around each other since she got here. You should give it a chance."

Tony gave the sad smile again and turned to leave.

Ziva came in moments after he left. "Our feelings don't matter in this, we cannot date each other. That is why we don't begrudge each other the opportunities we take."

Abbey was still sad…but understanding again.

Maybe someday.

Maybe…someday, when they weren't under Gibbs still.


End file.
